Korma Tol Group
This page details the adventures of the Korma Tol group. Party Members: Andranada Rade (Keith), Bazil (Dennis), Erik (Devin), Morf (Anden), Rook (Paul), Precious Romazi (Olivia), Armus Yln' Chu (Ethan), Frug (Andrew) Heroic Teir 1. Destined to Adventure Together : Rook arrived in Telphin on the ship the Talon, ''and went to the Laughing Ass inn. After entering, two Savit Cel' Ru soldiers arrested Mathias Illum for ties to the Knights of the Purple Hydra. Bazil attempted to jump to Mathias' defense but was stopped by his Morf. Then as Andranada was exiting the temple, Erik came sprinting out of the forest shouting to sound the alarm because the undead were coming. The undead were battled off easily by these strangers. The group see the Savit Cel' Ru soldiers are standing around a sewer grate where Mathias was drug down into the sewers by a zombie. The group entered the sewers, and saved Mathias from being drug down into The Drop. Mathias tells them that a necromancer, told the zombie to get him to the bottom alive and that he is indeed a Knight of the Purple Hydra. Bazil allowed him to leave and escape the authorities. The group climbed to the bottom of the drop to find a dracolich encased in a prison of arcane energy. They go to interogate the "mad" wizard Artinithos Harkel, to find he is not mad but actually a very pleasant old man. He tells them that a Cult of Vecna wishes to release the dracolich (Glomdraught). He tells them that the people who have been going missing are going to be used as a sacrifice to empower a cultist to break Glomdraughts bonds. The heroes stop the ritual and save every townsperson that had gone missing in the last month. : Notes: A young elf girl got her throat slit by a cultist but was restored to life using a ''Potion of Life given to Andranadas by Harkel. Morf has kept his Doppleganger nature hidden, in favor of the guise of an Eladrin women. The head priestess of the Cultists was revealed to be Lady Moonshadow, the wife of the islands baron, she escaped but not without getting cut across the face by an arrow. 2. Morrow's Folly : A few weeks after stopping the Cultists of Vecna, the group has now become fast friends. They are having a drink in the Laughing Ass inn, when Rilkin (An orphaned survivor of the shipwreck of the Morrow's Folly, ''Andranada and Precious were also survivors of the wreck.) burst in babbling that Nisha (another orphan) has been murdered. The group goes to see this murderer, who has been detained by the town guard. In the course of interogating him it is revealed that the murderer (Ricros) is hunting down the survivers of the shipwreck. It is also revealed that he is a doppleganger and recognizes Morf as one, he reveals this to the group calling Morf cousin. He tells the group that he isnt the only one on the island hunting the orphans, and that Captian Morrow is running out of time, as the group leaves he laughs maniacally shouting "Tick Tock". The group makes haste to Morrow's house on the edge of town and arrive to find the door broken down, and Morrow near death. He says that the ''Morrow's Folly ''was one of two ships transporting orphaned children, the other ship being the ''Tempest. ''Morrow gives them a letter, which contains a code leading them to the isle of Searte Tol. They find a hidden room, with a ''Chest of Holding within. Within the chest is a Squidship. : Notes: The group is able to release the ship from the chest using a magical release. The group does not have enough people to properly crew the ship. 3. Irestrax the Unwilling : Andranada has left Telphin on business to perform last rites for a farmer who passed away on the other side of the island. The rest of the party is relaxing in the Laughing Ass inn, when they hear a commmotion outside as a gnome bard named Frug drags a warforged named Armus Yln' Chu, into town. As this happens a red dragon descends on the town, clearly under a spell, and grabs a young girl and flies away. The group, now including Frug and Armus, give chase in the squid ship. They battle the dragon and his kobold minions, and despite their efforts the girl is killed. The dragon, then descends on Precious, and says in a voice that is clearly not his own "Im coming for you little one.". In the end they defeated Irestrax and took his horde. However upon returning to town and flashing their money around. Morf is pickpocketed by a female Tiefling, and the pickpocket later holds a knife to Frugs throat demanding they give her and her accomplise the wealth from the dragons horde. They defeated these two theives, kneecapping the girl, and killing the other theif. They then turned them in to the town guard. : Notes:The theives were members of the Horned Alliance, and part of the dragons horde was melted by the red dragon.